warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Lightningpaw (A) Remember him from TWII? No? Never mind x3 He looks totally different to his other image anyway, shhhhh 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit. :3 Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 00:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ice ® Some obscure rogue from TWII that frankly I don't even remember inventing x3 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Dis I like. o3o Blur the patches. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 23:41, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Purrty ^^ 04:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Leaf (KP) Cloudtail's sister I think? Correct me if I'm wrong. If anyone ever read that story anyway... 20:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) lol, awesome! Blur the tabby stripes a bit~ BirdpawHello 19:03, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Adorable <3333 You might want to also smudge the stripes a tad. They have some sharp edges. Charlie[[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Let's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Candy' Mountain]] 23:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Violetpaw (A) Hello sweetie ;) Miss me? Anyway, I left you some crappy charart. Here you go. Hazeleye 03:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) I redid this one... Old chararts... Man, those sucked. Hazeleye 03:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= CBA Twins? I had this really sorta crazy stupid idea and it's okay if you users don't agree. We have CBA, right. Should we have some other thing saying it will be declined? I thought that what every word(s) you want to use we could put up on the heading like we do with CBA. It may help orginize things a little more. IDK me and ma crazed ideas. [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, interesting idea. I'm neutral on this tbh. I think that it should be the creator of the charart's responsiblity to check their charart for comments, and if they choose to not reupload or not notice that they're on the edge of decline it's up to them. However, that's just me being harsh as usual If I had my harsh ol' way, you'd all hate me x3 If we are to go through with this, maybe it could be ND (Nearly Declined) or TDW (Three Day Warning) or EOD (Edge Of Decline) or CDTCNOIBD (Come Do This Charart Now Or It'll Be Declined!) or something else XD 16:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD for "Edge of Decline". Good idea Little, it would help organize things easier. *applauds* I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 16:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Not my idea x3 As I say, neutral. I'd not put it on if it were my decision, but whatever x3 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I meant Little, whoops. Way to go Hazel for giving credit where credit is due. It would be easier, though. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:40, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I like EOD too, Leopard! *Can't come up with little short forms* [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 00:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the CDTCNOIBD XD But EOD is fine too. I don't really care. Silver, Millie? 17:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a set number of days after EOD is set before it gets declined. So say we put a charart on EOD, and if they person does not reupload in three days? we decline. Yeah? 17:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oui. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 13:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) All I gotta say is ''yay for headings!. I started this a while ago, and I was hoping you guys would catch on and start using them. =3 EOD is fine. I'd say we give them a warning at three days, then EOD on the fourth day. Sound good? Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 22:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And then three days later, decline. Sounds good! 15:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So it's offical? [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Seemingly so x3 22:03, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Edited Blanks? Hey users of P:I! I was thinking that maybe instead of having users struggle with editing there own blanks, (Fluffy Pelts, Queens with no kits/bloated stomaches,Hairless cats,hehe) We could have a section within the blanks page that are edited to a users liking. I would be willing to make these since there nothing else for me to do other than write my Awkard Cat Story. I would call it Feathediting. Hahahahah. Please tell me what you think! :) . 23:35, July 23, 2012 (UTC) lol Feathers, you were great at editing blanks! I guess this is okay, I like the idea. What does the rest of the project have to say? 00:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) That would be really helpful~! I'm for it. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 01:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a great idea! Of course, as I prefer to make it myself, I won't be using them, but others may really find it of benefit. 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I need that! So many of my cats are fluffeh and I fail and manipulating them to look fluffy. I think it's a great idea! 10:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm gonna test it out...*Fluffy Cat* . 22:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Brilliant idea! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 22:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Pretty cool idea :) 04:39, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please do! It would be awesome! [[User:Littlewillow|'''Littlewillow!]][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']]'' Now you're scared!"'' 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC)